


Forever Together

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: Kurt surprises his boyfriend Sebastian during a romantic picnic in the park





	Forever Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Every Kurtbastian Shipper Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Every+Kurtbastian+Shipper+Ever).



> Hello lovelies.  
> I haven't written in a bit so I thought I'd shake off a little rust with this quick one shot before returning to my usual programming.  
> Not my best work but hopefully if you've missed our boys as much as I have you'll still enjoy it.
> 
> I love you all xxx

Cupping his boyfriend's face Kurt Hummel sighed contentedly as the light breeze blew through his hair. He leaned in slowly with a soft smile on his lips, murmuring "I love you Sebastian," as their mouths slid softly together. Seb moaned quietly into the kiss, gripping Kurt's neck, pulling him in closer. The contact deepened. Kurt pushed Seb onto his back on the grass as their tongues wrestled playfully. 

"I love you too Babe," Sebastian panted breathlessly against Kurt's lips as the couple briefly parted. His eyes sparkled with delight and he smirked softly to himself as they kissed again. 

Kurt slowly withdrew, sitting up and reaching for his jacket beside him. He drew a small box discreetly from the inside pocket and presented it, open, to his love. "Marry me?" He asked shyly, his voice full of uncertainty. "We've been together over a year. You live in my apartment. You sleep in my bed and you share every aspect of my life. I need to call you my husband."

"Husband huh?" Sebastian gnawed anxiously at this bottom lip. "I don't know Kurt."

"You don't know?" Kurt gawked, unable to hide his offence. "You said you love me."

"I do love you," Sebastian confirmed, his green eyes locking sincerely with Kurt's gorgeous glasz ones. Sebastian loved those eyes and everything about the man before him. It had been a whirlwind romance and easily the happiest year of this life. He treasured each night he was blessed to fall asleep in Kurt's arms and every morning that they woke up together. He couldn't imagine ever loving any other man, being vulnerable and open with any other man, making love with any other man. The sex was spectacular. Definitely the best he'd ever had and yet here he was hesitating about spending the rest of his life with this beautiful man. He must be crazy.

"You just don't want to marry me?" Kurt sounded defeated.

"No, I do," Sebastian responded desperately. "I do. Of course I do but..."

"But what?" Kurt sighed. "I thought we were happy. I know I am. I've never been happier. No one has ever made me feel the way you do."

"Are you sure you understand what life with me would entail Kurt?" Seb spoke sceptically. "I'm not the easiest person to live with."

"I'm aware," Kurt smirked cheekily. "Honestly you're a nightmare Seb. You drive like a maniac and you're the messiest person I know. You leave your dirty socks and your books all over the apartment and I don't think you've ever hung up your towel in our entire relationship. Plus you're horribly sarcastic though I know you well enough now to know that that is just how you hide your insecurities so I love you dearly for it and you can barely cook toast."

"I don't need to because you're a fantastic cook," Sebastian praised Kurt genuinely. "For a neat freak," he added under his breath.

"Then marry me," Kurt prompted firmly, ignoring Seb's mutterings. "We compliment each other perfectly. I know you're the one Sebastian Smythe. The love of my life. The one's whose towel I will gladly pick up from the bathroom floor every morning. The one who I want to share waffles and the newspaper with every Sunday morning while we snuggle in bed. The one who I want to father a puppy with and then maybe one day children. You Seb."

"Woah," Sebastian looked down, clearly moved by his lover's words. "No one said anything about children."

"You'd be an incredible father," Kurt assured him lovingly. "I've seen you with Nick and Jeff's kids. Tricia and Devlin love Uncle Bastian."

"You're too good for me," Sebastian grimaced. "You'll get bored and leave me for someone better...smarter...hotter."

"Never," Kurt frowned. "Do you really think so little of yourself? So little of me? Do you really believe that I'm that fickle? There's no one better Sebby, or smarter and certainly no one hotter than you. I thought I'd made that clear but I'll happily spend the rest of my life proving it to you." Kurt gazed between Seb's face and the ring box still in his hand. "When I brought you on this picnic I expected carrying the basket full of food was going to be the toughest part."

"Your quiche was devine," Sebastian smiled. "Do you think we could serve it as entree at our wedding?"

"Of course," Kurt nodded blankly as Sebastian eyed him expectantly. "Oh," Kurt gasped eventually. "Oh my God! Are you saying yes?" He teared up a little.

"I'm saying yes," Sebastian muttered emotionally. "If you'll have me Kurt Hummel I'd be honoured to be your husband."

Kurt pulled his partner into an ecstatic embrace. "I promise you'll never regret it," he breathed into Sebastian's neck.

"I know," Sebastian agreed, releasing Kurt reluctantly. "So...the ring?"

"Yes, of course," Kurt giggled removing the white gold diamond encrusted engagement ring from the box and sliding it caringly onto Sebastian's finger.

Seb held out his hand and admired the beautiful piece proudly. "It's stunning."

"So are you Fiancé," Kurt beamed through his happy tears, claiming Seb's lips possessively and kissing him thoroughly. "So beautiful."

"Speak for yourself," Sebastian smiled from ear to ear as he caught his breath. "I think it's time we headed home for some celebratory fiancé sex. What do you say?"

"I say yes," Kurt immediately agreed. "Hope you're ready for the night of your life."

"Every night with you is the night of my life," Sebastian gazed adoringly at Kurt.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Kurt chuckled, easing away from Seb temporarily to put on his jacket. They packed up their basket exchanging flirty glances and smiles. Seb's eyes often wandering to the new jewellery adorning his finger. 

"I need to buy you a ring too," he told Kurt assertively as they made their way home through the park hand in hand.

"Tomorrow," Kurt nodded, stroking Seb's hand with his thumb as he picked up his pace.

"Tomorrow," Sebastian echoed, eyeing Kurt hungrily as he matched him step for step. "Or maybe the next day."

"Any day is fine," Kurt, anxious to keep moving, seemed completely unconcerned. "We have forever."

"Indeed we do," Sebastian confirmed enthusiastically. "Forever Together."


End file.
